Puppy Sitting
by Aile Anna
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome are puppy sitting, and IY is not having fun!!!


PUPPY SITTERS

By Aile Anna

Inspired by Sister Sister By Yashira.  

With help from Yashira   

Oh, and this contains adult language and situations (but not bad!)

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Inu Yasha and Kagome are puppy sitting for his sister Yashira and her husband                   

who have decided to take a long needed romantic break from their feisty twin pups.

Pups begin to growl ferociously as they chew more and more vigorously on Inu Yasha's ears.

IY:  "Hey!  You little **#$!@!** "

**Kag:**  "INU YASHA!!!  WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!  THEY ARE JUST LITTLE KIDS!"

**IY** under breath  "**#@$!**"

**Kag**:  "**SIT**"!  (After she safely removes pups)

IY as he is getting off the ground "**@$#!**"

Pups return to chewing on his ears, now trying to get into his haori.

**IY:**  "HEY!  I AM NOT A FEMALE!"

**Kag:**  "Oh, I think they're hungry!"

**IY:**  "NO SHIT!" 

Kagome opens up her seemingly bottomless pack.  She removes several cans of Puppy formula.

She removes can opener.

She removes bottles and nipples.

Hands bottles to Inu Yasha.

**IY:** "What the Hell are these?"

**Kag:**  "Baby Bottles to feed them."

**IY:**  "Uh, Kagome, I don't know what babies eat in your time, but I don't think they will like these."  

         Sniffs one, makes o.O  face  

 __

**Kag:**  "No, Silly!  You put baby's milk in them and they drink out of them!"

IY staring at bottles -.o

**Kag:**  Sets up her portable stove and pot of water- starts boiling the bottles.

**IY:**  "If they aren't going to EAT them, then why are you COOKING them?!"

**Kag:**  "I'm sterilizing them, baka!  You can't just give them dirty bottles, they are   babies!"

            __

After boiling the bottles, Kagome opens up the puppy formula, pours it into the bottles, caps them, 

and then puts the now filled bottles back into the boiling water.

IY, afraid to ask any more stupid questions for fear of getting more of her rude retorts, just looks on.

Once the formula is ready, Kagome hands one to Inu Yasha.

**IY:**  Sniffs it.  -.o  "Smells Funny!"

Kagome plops a pup into Inu Yasha's lap.

**IY:**   O.O  "What did you give me him for!" .

Inu Yasha watches Kagome as she picks up the other pup, cradles him in her arms and stuffs the bottle in his mouth.

**IY:**  "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO FEED A PUP!  It's WOMAN'S work!"

**Kag:**  .  Scowling at Inu Yasha.

**Kag:**  "I am only ONE person, Inu Yasha!  And I am NOT a lactating female!  So I can only handle bottle feeding ONE at a time!!!!"

**IY:**   O.O bright red at thought of "lactating female"

**Kag:**  "So unless you want that one chewing your ears off while I feed this one, GET BUSY!!!!"

Inu Yasha grabs the pup roughly, side glancing at a very irate Kagome as he stuffs the bottle in pup's mouth. But instead of cradling the pup, he holds it by the scruff of the neck

In a desperate attempt of trying to get odd angled bottle in its mouth, the pup growls and mistakes Inu Yasha's thumb for the nipple.

**IY: **"**#$@!**"****

Inu Yasha yanks his hand back, bottle in all, really pissing off the now EXTREMELY hungry pup that he has dropped now because it has not only bit his thumb, but drew quite a bit of blood!

As he is examining his wounds, the pup licks his small fangs.  Deciding he likes the taste of Uncle's blood, the pup creeps onto Inu Yasha's lap taking a fairly large bite out of his good hand!

****

IY:  @.@ 

**Kag:**  "Oh, Inu Yasha!  Are you alright?"

**IY:**     "**!@#$#$@#$%#$%$%&^#&^$%^*^&**(&()*()&$^#$%$%!@!@!**"

During this tender exchange between uncle and pup, Kagome's little one has now completely finished his bottle, nipple and all.

**Kag:**  "Gee, I really didn't think about them chewing off the ends.  I wonder if silicone   can hurt them?"

**IY:**  "WHO **@#%$@# $%@$#%^#$^&%&*^&*^(&%$^%^!#**  cares about that!!!!!"

Kagome gently places her pup over her shoulder and begins to pat its back, ignoring Inu Yasha.

.

A burp that would do any beer chugger proud expounds from the pup.

IY:  O.O Kag.  O.O 

Kagome sheepishly cradles the pup.  

**Kag:**  "Wow!  I guess I should have burped him sooner."

Inu Yasha, now remembering his own pup and the fact that he is still trying to take chunks out of his hands thrust it into Kagome's lap, passes the bottle to her, and grabs for the now sleeping fed pup.

**Kag:**  "OH NO YOU DON'T DOGBOY!!!  If you think I am going to take care of BOTH of them for you…"

**IY:**   Cuts her off,  "But you did such a good job with this one!"  

Kag:   . 

**Kag:  o.O  **"HEY!  I am NOT your mother!  Get… out... of... there!"

**IY:**   snickering as pup discoveries Kagome is a female.

IY after Kagome gives him her opinion of his snickers.   **@_@**

        __

Kagome pulls the confused pup from her, places him next to Inu Yasha, giving him back the bottle, and takes the sleeping pup back.

**Kag:**  "Inu Yasha, it's only fair that you take care of at least ONE of them!  They are YOUR nephews, after all!"

Inu Yasha drops the bottle in his lap while trying to pull the pup off of him.  Kagome (trying to hold back her laughter at his expense!) finally decides to help him out.  Without so much as a thought she grabs for the fallen bottle...

**IY:**  Bright RED   **O_O** "UH...K-Kagome, that is NOT the bottle!"

**Kag:**  Turns even brighter red  **O_O**  Suddenly yanks her hand back. 

**Kag:**  "UH...Well...UM...Your on your own!"  She springs to her feet leaving behind a struggling Inu Yasha with struggling pup and a VERY red face.

END

Author's Comments

Please review and let me know what you think.  All positive reviews and some criticism are welcome, please no flames as I will only delete them.

Hope you liked it!!!!  I thought this one up while chatting with Yashira.  We had such a good laugh over it she convinced me to post it!  

**_Aile Anna:        _**_Kag. Hands bottles of formula to Inu Yasha…_

**_Yashira chan:_**_  lol.  I could see him sucking on one.  Inuyasha: These taste good. *eats the supplies* Oro? Where did they all go?_

_Kagome:.... SIT!_

**_Yashira chan:_**_  Hmm, makes me wonder what would happen if Miroku and  Sango turned   into babies and Inuyasha and Kagome had to take care of them._

**_Aile Anna:_**_  Toddler Miroku: "HEY!  I have a worm!  What do you got?"_

_                    Toddler Sango:   SLAP!_

**_Aile Anna: _**_Pup takes bite out of IY's good hand.._

**_Yashira chan_**_:  If he could osuwari a puppy, hehe..._


End file.
